


Lists

by HappyLeech



Series: Wolfpack Polyship Life [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, Operation Raccoon City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foureyes makes lists</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lists

When she's bored, when there's no mission or work to be done, and all of her experiments are finished or in the waiting stage, Foureyes makes lists.

She keeps a small leather notebook on her person at all times, and makes sure no one sees her writing in it. She doesn’t want to explain the sentiment to her partners, or have to sit through a lecture on why it’s dangerous to have such a thing.

__**Number of times she's been referred to with her actual name:** 17 (12 times by Beltway)  
**Percentage of Lupo’s pay that goes to her children:** 98%  
**Percentage of times when Beltway blows something up by accident:** 65%  
**Percentage of times when Beltway blows something up on purpose:** 35%  
**Number of fights Vector and Beltway have gotten in:** 9  
**Number of times someone’s been shot:** 32 

It's not just the numbers either, even though the numbers matter. Sometimes words and names are needed to fill out her lists, to give her a little bit of reference.

__**Wolfpack members who enjoy sex:** Specter (sometimes), Beltway, Bertha  
**Wolfpack members who'd rather not:** Vector, Lupo, Specter (sometimes)  
**Wolfpack members who suffer nightmares:** Lupo (make her coffee, tell her the boys are safe, that you’re all safe), Vector (evacuate the area until he’s awake, and make some tea and popcorn)  
**Wolfpack members who respond to their legal names:** Beltway/Hector, Bertha/Michaela, Lupo/Karena (but it’s unwise to call her this 90% of the time)  
**Wolfpack members who should be kept from alcohol:** Beltway, Specter  
**Birthdays:** April (1), June (2), October (1), December (2)  
**Allergies:** Lupo (Red food dye), Bertha (Lactose intolerant)  
**Who likes wasabi, other than herself:** Vector, Beltway  
**Favourite foods:** Beltway (Anything Bertha makes; anything covered in hot sauce), Lupo (pasta w/t butter and cheese, no sauce), Specter (perogies), Vector (anything Spector or Beltway make), Bertha (breakfast pastries) 

And even within her notes she keeps some of her notes and observations under careful lock and key. Ones she'd destroy before she lets Umbrella see them.

She won’t let her lists be used against them- Foureyes would die before that happens.

__**How many times she's told them she loves them:** 29  
**How many times they told her they loved her:** 67  
**How they all kiss:** Vector (Quickly, but passionately), Beltway (Will stick his tongue in your mouth if you say it’s okay.), Specter (Briefly on the lips, or eyelids), Bertha (Like Beltway, but she bites), Lupo (Will leave hickies, will make out with you if drunk)  
**How many trips to visit Lupo's children:** 5\. She is Aunt Christy to Lupo’s boys  
**How often Beltways dressed up as Santa for Lupo's children:** Only once, but it was highly memorable  
**Who has cried, and how many times:** Beltway, twice. Lupo, only in her sleep.  
**Who has thought of leaving Umbrella’s employment:** Specter (mentioned while he was drunk, she'll never tell) 

And with those lists and observations, Foureyes keeps photos. Snapshots they hopefully don’t know she’s taken.

_Vector without his mask, Bertha with her hair down._  
_Beltway in his Santa garb, sitting with Lupo and the boys._  
_Spector cooking.  
_ _Herself with her glasses on, staring into space._

(She stole the last one from Beltway, telling him she was going to destroy it.)

She adds to her lists almost daily, to remind herself of who she’s with, what they mean to her.  
Because even if she’s immoral and disgusting and a monster (all others words), it means that there’s still people who love her.

And sometimes, Foureyes needs that reminder.


End file.
